1. Field
Embodiments of the claimed subject matter relate generally to acoustic shell assemblies adapted for use in performing arts venues. More particularly, embodiments relate to acoustic shell assemblies capable of efficiently moving between a storage position and an in-use position within a performing arts venue.
2. Discussion of Related Art
Acoustic shells are physical structures designed to capture sound produced in a performance area of a performing arts venue and to project the sound into an audience area of the venue. Acoustic shells can be found in a wide variety of performing arts venues, such as concert halls, theater houses, and outdoor stages, to name but a few.
Acoustic shells can have a variety of different forms and features. For instance, they can be formed of a variety of different materials, such as wood, plaster, metal, gypsum, and fiberglass. Further, they can take on various shapes, such as rectilinear shapes as in a shelled room, or curved shapes as in a shelled semi-dome. Moreover, they can be formed as either permanent fixtures or removable parts of the venues where they are used.
Because many venues are designed to host a variety of different performances, some requiring an acoustic shell and some not, many venues use removable acoustic shells. For instance, large auditorium style venues are commonly used to host both orchestra concerts, which generally require an acoustic shell, and theatrical productions, which generally do not. Accordingly, auditorium style venues typically provide removable acoustic shells to facilitate both types of performances.
Removable acoustic shells are conventionally formed by combining a collection of independent components within the stage area of a performing arts venue. For instance, the walls of a conventional removable acoustic shell may be formed by placing a number of panel sections side by side on the stage, while the ceiling of the conventional removable acoustic shell is formed by hanging panel sections from the stage rigging.
Unfortunately, these conventional removable acoustic shells have several shortcomings, including at least the following. First, they generally require a significant amount of time and labor to set up and take down, which can prevent the stage from being usefully employed for rehearsals or additional performances and will cost the operations a substantial amount of money. Second, they tend to lack aesthetic appeal because they are generally not designed to match the visual appearance of the venue where they are used. Third, because they are formed with transportability in mind, they may sacrifice superior acoustic properties that could otherwise be achieved by using heavier or differently shaped materials.